We are requesting partial support for a conference on the Molecular Biology of Cardiac Diseases and Regeneration to be held in April 2005. The format of this meeting is relatively small to allow for close interaction among senior scientists, junior scientists and trainees. We are requesting support to allow the participation of junior scientists and trainees who otherwise would not be able to attend the conference. The inclusion of trainees is critically important to the recruitment and retention of young scientists to cardiovascular biology. Two of every five deaths in the U.S. are from cardiovascular disease. Myocardial infarction and congestive heart failure together account for the majority of cardiovascular disease. Improved cardiac repair would have significant effect on the ability to treat patients with cardiovascular disease. The regenerative nature of the heart was previously assumed to be virtually nonexistent. In the last three years, a number of studies have shown that stem cells can contribute to cardiac repair and restore cardiac function. Vascular growth plays an equally important role for stem cell contribution to the heart since vascular supply is essential for survival of regenerated cardiomyocytes. To establish a fully functioning cardiomyocyte requires an improved understanding of cardiomyocyte differentiation, as well as a pluripotent stem cell capable of achieving the developmental pathway normally found in cardiomyocytes, endothelial and vascular smooth muscle cells. At the cellular level, cardiomyocyte dysfunction arises from tschemic insult, genetic or toxic metabolic defects. The broad etiology associated with the dysfunctioning cardiomyocyte is associated with come common molecular themes found in many diverse forms of heart failure. We are requesting support for a meeting to discuss cardiac regeneration and the failing cardiomyocyte. The small format and topic of this meeting is unique and will allow senior and junior investigators along with trainees to interact productively in an exchange of information.